


B & E

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day Fanfiction Challenge [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Character Death, Gen, Illegal Activities, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3- Write a short fanfiction featuring a character you love being killed</p><p>Naegi gets involved with the wrong crowd and the results are not so good, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B & E

**Author's Note:**

> I got hella lazy toward the end, my b

“What the hell is going on?” Naegi groaned sleepily from the back of Leon’s SUV (well, his mother’s SUV). “It’s like, 2am.” Naegi sat between Mondo and an underclassmen named Kuzuryuu. A girl, possibly Kuzuryuu’s girlfriend, sat behind them with a nervous looking boy named Hinata and the famous beauty Junko and her less famous sister, Mukuro. Junko snaked her arms around Naegi’s neck and whispered in his ear.  
“Calm down. This’ll be fun.”   
“Junko.” Her sister said with a hint of irritation in her voice.  
“We’re doing a little B&E.” Leon explained with a laugh. He turned down a road and slowed down a little.  
“B&E?” The Hinata fellow finally spoke up, his voice shaking slightly with nervousness. Naegi was relieved that he wasn’t the only one- wait, what did he say?  
“Breaking and entering.” Mukuro spoke up, brushing a strand of hair out of her face and glacing at the silver haired girl.  
“No, I thought it meant bacon and eggs.” Kuzuryuu muttered. “Fuckin’ idiot. This is a petty crime, I don’t really want any part of this.” The sliver haired girl whispered something to him and he whispered back. The car came to a stop in front of a typical suburban house.   
“Okay, let’s move out!” Leon hopped out of his car and the rest followed. Leon’s girlfriend, Sayaka, clung to the sleeve of his worn jersey with a brilliant smile. Is this really a time to be smiling? They snuck around the plain house and through an unlocked back door. This town has a reputation for being extremely safe so, many people don’t lock their doors. Kuzuryuu seemed irritated about that.   
“Alright, Naegi, Junko and Mukuro. Take the upstairs.” Naegi nodded weakly and followed, Junko giving him a smirk. Oh God. Naegi moved through the corridors, Junko standing uncomfortably close sometimes, Mukuro shooting her sister irritated glances now and then. Suddenly, Naegi hears a noise, causing him to back into Junko. Shit. A tall figure steps out of a door in it’s undergarments.   
“Who’s there?” The figure says in a familiar voice.  
“Ishimaru?” Naegi whispers. The figure reaches for a light switch and the moment it does, a gunshot rings throughout the house.  
“What the fuck, Mukuro?” Junko whispers frantically.   
“Sorry! Sorry! It’s a habit!”  
“You’re the only one who has that kind of habit, what the fuck!” Junko’s whispers escalated into panicked wheezes. Naegi felt like he was going to be sick. He hobbled over to Ishimaru’s body and fell to his knees.   
“Oh god…” His heartbeat pounded in his ears, and he could hear the muffled sound of footsteps running up the stairs. “…Shit.” Naegi felt like he was going to be physically ill.   
“What the hell?! We could have gotten away with robbery but, now it’s murder! Shit!” Leon sounded scared. He never sounded scared. That made Naegi even more scared.   
“H…He’s home alone too…” Naegi choked out. Nobody seemed to notice.   
“God, we have to get out of here…” Sayaka whispered to Leon.   
Before the teens could even run, the cops showed up to the scene of the crime. A neighbor must’ve called. Naegi has never been in trouble with the law before. He felt sick.   
He felt sick the whole ride to the station. He felt sick while being questioned.  
He felt more than sick.  
He felt empty, like it was his fault.  
When he was given the chance to call someone, he immediately called Ishimaru’s cell. No answer.


End file.
